Wildcats
by Mr.E380
Summary: My first cat storie only 91 pages


.

_**Table of contents**_

Cover page…page 1

Table of contents….page 2

About the author…..…page 3

Characters….…page 4-10

The New Prophecy…page 11

Chapter 1 The New Begging…page 12-21

Chapter 2 Two Will Become One…page 22-46

Chapter 3 Get Out Alive…..…page 47-65

Chapter 4 Night Will Turn into Day…page 66-90

Back Cover…page 91

About the Author

Jesse Quinones failed at making a story called Wild Cats, because it resemble too much of the book series called Warrior by Erin Hunter. But after reading so much books about that series and doing some role play on YouTube with some of his friends Jesse Quinones had finally decided that he should go ahead and make a book about cats. Both Night and Sandclan belong to Jesse but Stormclan and Clawclan belong to Distorter. Eeveelover07 controls Sweetheart and Bloodfang. Jesse Quinones started this story on May 2, 2010 and finish May 22, 2010. 1:36PM

_**Characters**_

_**Nightclan**_

Leader, Shadow-Black he cat with blue eyes, and a deep voice. His right eye has three scratch marks. A very mysterious cat, legend has it when ever you fight Shadow in battle it feels like you are really fighting a shadow. His real name is Blackshadow. Famous saying "Keep watching the shadows."

Deputy, Nightclaw-Shadow's little brother, a black he cat with blue eyes. Always trying to do the right thing and makes other laugh in the progress.

Medicine cat, Rusty-A gray she cat with a patch of white fur on her chest and part of her tail as well. She was once a housepet but now she helps out Nightclan because Nightclaw and Shadow saved her life.

Warriors, Shadowclaw-Black she cat with green eyes. Shadow's long lost sister.

Claw-Big brown he cat with brown eyes. With three scratch marks on his left mark, and claws that are bigger then any other cats.

Sunstream-A he cat with a golden tan for his fur. Yellow eyes and he had been voted the most handsome cat in Nightclan.

Forestfire-An orange he cat with yellow eyes. He was born in the woods and they say that going up against him is like fighting a forest fire.

Snow-A she cat that is white as snow. With a patch of green in her fur and some on her ears as well. With her green eyes she has been voted the most beautiful she cat in Nightclan.

Kitts, Darkness-Shadow and Raven kit, a black cat with blue eyes.

Fear-Shadow and Raven kit, a black she cat with blue eyes.

_**Sandclan**_

Leader, Killer-A light brown he cat with green eyes. He is Shadow's older brother. Legend has it when he gets out in the battle field others will run and hide because he is a true killer.

Deputy, Sandy-A she cat that looks like sand, with her yellow eyes she is Killers mate.

Medicine cat, Greenleaf-A she cat that is white with green paws ears, and eyes.

Warriors, Reaper-A black he cat with black eyes and scars all over his body. Some say that when you look Reaper straight in the eye sometimes you can see how you will die.

Midnight-A black he cat with yellow eyes. He also has a white patch of fur on his chest and his paws as well.

Demon-A he cat with red fur with black stripes. He loves nothing else then the smell of fresh blood, once he had killed his whole family just to drink there blood, now he lives with Sandclan.

Moofang-A white she cat, with black spots, others laugh at her because she looks like a cow.

Queen-Desert-A tan she cat, with brown eyes.

Kitts-Shadowtail-Raven and Killer kit, a black he kit with green eyes.

Deathpaw-Raven and Killer kit, a black tom with green eyes, and paws are as big as his father.

_**Stormclan**_

Leader, Moonstar-A light gray silver he cat with red ears, and blue eyes. He has this special gift that no other cat has and that is to have the powers to read mind, and talk to them in there minds.

Deputy, Bloodfang- A black she cat with yellow eyes. She was once a member of Bloodclan but got kick out; she has this horrible curse that allows her to change into Bloodlust when ever she does not get to eat a cat hart.

Medicine cats, Sweetheart-Was once a house pet now chosen to live in Stormclan. A tan cat with a face being brown, and her ears as well, blue eyes.

Racoonfur- she cat that looks exactly like a raccoon.

Leafhart-A green she cat with green eyes, a very respectful cat that has a big hart.

Warriors, Soulstripe-A he cat with pale yellow fur and have light gray feet, with blue eyes. He is very loyal to his clan but the one thing that he hates most is a housepet.

Embertail-Was once an elder now he is back as a warrior. A red orange he cat with blue eyes.

Goldenflower-A gold she cat with yellow eyes.

Ashtail-A whit he cat with red eyes.

Rockfang-A gray he cat with gray eyes, he is said to be strong as a rock.

Carmeltail-A she cat with a mix between gold and brown for her fur, and has brown eyes.

Darkclaw-A black he cat with black eyes, he is not much as a talker but you don't want to face him in battle.

Razorfang-A Gray he cat with brown eyes, and claws that are razor sharp.

Leopardspot-A tan she cat with yellow eyes with brown fur all around, she is fast and strong as a leopard.

Liontail-A tan he cat with green eyes. He is as big as a lion but as small as a cat.

Tigrefang-A he cat, which looks like a tiger with brown eyes.

Dawnfire-A she cat, with orange as fur that resembles fire, with green eyes. She is a really sweat cat but you don't wan to get her mad.

Queens, Foresttail-A white she cat, with blue eyes, expected to kit in three moons.

Moonshine-A she cat with silver fur and blue eyes, expected to kit in five moons.

Pinktail-A pink she cat, with yellow eyes, expected to kit in six moons.

Flowerstripe-A yellow she cat with green eyes, expected to kit in nine moons.

Elders, Smallstripe-A small he cat with a lot of spunk still left in him, he is gray with black stripes with blue eyes.

Halfear-A tan he cat with blue eyes, with his left ear being totally gone, by a vicious attack from Clawclan.

Killerclaw-The brother to Killerfang, a gray he cat with brown eyes, who had killed more cats then what he would have like.

Killerfang-The sister to Killerfang, a gray she cat with brown eyes, she and her brother and went threw a lot when they were growing up.

Rustpelt-A gray she cat with a mix of black in her fur and blue eyes. She had seen better days as a medicine cat now she lives with the elders.

Apprentices, Goldenpaw-Goldenflower kit, tan fur and blue eyes.

Redpaw-A white he cat with red paws, and blue eyes.

Dragonpaw-Many cats are waiting to see what type of cat this one turns out to be. He is a very skilled warrior and is a fierce as a dragon; some say he just might be leader. A he cat with gray fur along with brown stripes, and brown eyes.

Clawpaw-Claws that are just a little bit too big for the average cat, a tan he cat with yellow eyes.

Tailpaw-A brown she cat that has green eyes, with a split tail giving off the allusion that she has two tails.

Nitepaw-A black he cat with blue eyes and is not related with Nightclaw.

Younghart-A beautiful she cat for tan fur and green eyes, she is the cat of that spins a lot of heads for the apprentices.

Kits, Soulkit-A young he cat, sliver body and blue eyes that has a lot of soul.

Frostkit-A white she cat with blue eyes, she was born in the winter when it was snowing which makes her use to the cold.

_**Clawclan**_

Leader: Dagerclaw-A Black he-cat with yellow eyes and Dager-sharp claws 

Deputy,Wolfpelt-A gray he-cat with yellow eyes and red feet

Eagleclaw-A brown he-cat with yellow feet and tail

Warriors, Goldenfire-A Gold She-cat with silver eyes.

Snowstorm-A white She-cat with blue eyes and blue spots pronounced most beautiful cat in Clawclan.

Oaktail-A lightbrown tom with green eyes and Dark brown feet pronuced the most handsome cat in Clawclan.

Sunstorm-A yellow tom with Hazel eyes

Gingerpelt-A ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine cat Greenlily-A green She-cat with turqoise spots and blue eyes

Apprentices

Silverpaw-A silver he-cat with blue eyes

Forestpaw-A green he-cat with brown spots and brown eyes

Falconpaw-A gray cat with yellow eyes

_**Outside cat**_

Raven-Shadow's mate, A black she cat with green eyes, gave birth to four kits, two of them belong to shadow the other two she got when Killer rape her.

_**The New Prophecy**_

"Fire alone can save our clan." We had all herd of that story many times before, it is a story where a housepet came into the forest and became a warrior and defended his clan to the death. In the past, four elements had always rule over the forest. Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind, but now four new elements will take place, in another part of the forest, there are four clans that will change the forest forever, and each one of them has there a prophecy to four fill. There will be a storm that flows thru the forest, and giant claws that claw there way threw anything, sand that is so stealthy you cant even see them tell it is too late, and night, when there will be a night like no other. These clans are called Stormclan, Clawclan, Sandclan, and Nightclan.

_**Chapter 1 The Begging**_

It was a dark and stormy night, a night that will change the lives for two cats forever. The older he cat was name Shadow, the younger he cat was name Nightclaw and they ran off in the forest after being kick out from there own kind. Thunder flashes across the sky and the younger brother jump up…when he sheeted himself back on the ground he said this to his brother. "Are we insane Shadow? We are two cats in way over our heads here…look I am cold, I'm wet, and I just want to go home."

Shadow took in a deep breath and look around, he finally said. "We are home…brother."

"Excuse me?"

"It's perfect."

"Yes…perfectly wet that is what it is."

"Just look around Nightclaw…and tell me…what is it that you see?"

Nightclaw look around but to him all he saw was junk that lay out on the ground. "Junk."

"That's not what I see." Shadow got up and head out into the middle of the clearing facing north. "To the right here can be the Greatrock, and over there." As Shadow turn around to the Southwest of the clearing there laid a hollow cave. "That can be the apprentices den." He turns his body to the west of the clearing and spotted another small path…that led to a dead end. "That can be the elders place." To the Northwest laid a giant rock with a giant hole in it. "There is the queen's place." In the north of the clearing laid another den with leaves covering the front of it. "There is the medicine cat place." To the Northeast laid another giant rock with another giant hole in it. "And there can be where the warrior sleeps." Shadow turns around and looks at his brother. "Don't you see it Nightclaw? We can build our own clan…a foster clan…where we accept cats from all over to join us….it will be great."

Even though Shadow's face glow with excitement Nightclaw's face did not. He left out a long sigh and said. "You do know Shadow…that no matter what type of trouble that you will get in to…I will be there…but what about the name?"

Shadow closes his mouth and looks up at the sky and suggested a few names. "How about…Stormclan?"

"No…to original."

"Ok then…..Rainclan?"

"Now what type of clan wants to be called Rainclan? That is almost as bad as being called Sandclan."

"Right…ok then…..Lightingclan?"

"No…reminds too much of Thunderclan."

"Ok then…I got it….Nightclan."

"A clan being name after me…I like it…but I still don't think that we are going to be able to make a full clan though."

"Its ok…beside…let's head out tomorrow in search for cats…we just might get luck who knows?"

Nightclaw chuckled a bit in amusement that there clan might actually be a real clan, and then he said. "Ok then…tomorrow Nightclan will send out a sign that says need reinforcements."

The next day the two young Wildcats set sail deep in the forest hoping to find more cats to join there very small clan but what they had found was far beyond what they had imagine. They traveled as far to the Thunderpath and across the path there were three dogs, each from the Dogfather, and even though they could not see what they were doing Nightclaw herd a cat calling out for help.

In an instinct Nightclaw leap across the dangerous path and landed on top of the middle dog. The dog threw Nightclaw off of him then he said. "What in hell do you think you are doing cat?"

"Why can't you just pick on someone else on your own size?" Nightclaw said showing his teeth and unhitching his claws.

"Don't you know who we are? We are the Dogfather…and one thing we don't do is listen to weak pussy like you."

Nightclaw did not even think about his actions he just leap on the first and closet dog next to him who was three times the size of him. Shadow stayed in the shadows watching is brother fighting a battle that he had already loss. He look up straight ahead and saw a wooden fence, Shadow walk across the path not being seen by the dogs or his brother and jump onto the fence, as he look down he saw a giant juicy bone. As he turns his head he saw one of the dogs wearing a collar on him, he was bigger then the rest so he must had been the leader of the pack. Shadow jump into the yard and pick up the bone as he got back on the fence he saw his brother on the ground, still alive but breathing very slowly. Shadow got down on to the sidewalk and put down the bone, he then done a dog whistle which made all of them turn abruptly around.

The leader of the pack bark at Shadow. "What do you think you want? Cant you see that we are busy here?"

"We all want the same thing…mutt…you don't want your precious bone being destroyed, and I don't want my idiot brother dying…so why not a trade then?"

The leader took back his head and laugh. "I had been chewing on the bone for weeks; you really think that you can destroy it?"

Shadow quickly saw that a monster was heading there way so he put the bone out on the road in the direction that the monster would hit it. As the dogs saw what he was doing they stood silence, but as closer and closer as the monster came the more sweaty they had become, finally right before the monster came the leader gave in. "All right, all right you can have your dumb brother back just get my bone out of there now!"

Shadow did what he was told and just in time the monster had drove away, but the deal was not made the leader laugh then he said. "You dumb cat…now what are you going to do?"

Shadow did not showed fear but he knew that if he tried to fight off those dogs he to will be just like his brother. Then the monster stop and started heading back wards, after a few movements a twoleg got out of it holding a long stick with a net. As the dog saw who it was they fled in fear. Shadow did not know what was happing but he strolled over to his dying friend. "You stupid cat….look what you had gotten yourself into." Shadow then paused and looks over to his left to see the gray she cat even more scared then he was.

She showed fear on not what had just happen but to the twoleg she shouted out the words. "Look out!"

Quickly Shadow doge the net that the twoleg had swung and Shadow jump up and claw the only thing that he could which brought the twoleg down to his knees with one blow. Quickly Shadow said. "Put him on your back and leys head back to the forest."

The she cat quickly did what she was told and all three of them were off into the woods.

The next day Nightclaw woke up in the medicine cat's place to see his brother and the she cat looking over him. Nightclaw groaned for a little bit and then he said. "How long was I out?"

"Just for the night…you have to thank Rusty here, she saved your life."

"No, no, please I am the one who should be thanking you two. If it was not for your heroic brother I just might had died."

"That reminds me Rusty…how do you know how to heal?"

"Oh…well I watch the animal planet a lot." Rusty took a brief pause to look at Shadow and Nightclaw and they were both looking at her with questions in there eyes. Rusty let out a little sigh then she explains the best she could about her housepet life.

When Rusty had finish with her life as a housepet Shadow spoke. "You lost me at animal planet, but…I am sure you don't get our ways ether…that is why I am asking you to be a part of my clan and to be a medicine cat."

As Shadow had finish what he had to say Rusty was in shock, she could not believe what an amazing offer she had just been given. She paused for a little bit longer before giving off an answer…with a long breath she said. "Ill think about it…it is true that my life I got now it is very nice, and conferrable…but I do nothing, just eat and sleep…at least here I get to do stuff…but I don't know."

"Take all the time you need Rusty." Shadow said bowing his head as she left.

When Rusty had left the den Nightclaw stared at her for another minute or two tell finally coming back to reality when Shadow interrupted his thoughts. "Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"If she does say yes then don't think that you can be her mate because she will be a medicine cat…and they are not supposed to have kits."

"I know that."

The next day came and Nightclaw look like he had something on his mind, even though he denied everything. It was high noon when Nightclaw and his brother Shadow were sitting in the middle of the opening both sharing a mouse, mice and rats are there favorite foods, but one of there rules is that because sometimes prey is so scare one prey needs to be eaten by two cats, not just one. Something in the bushes made them move which made both Nightclaw and Shadow stop eating there meal and look at the moving bush, all of a sudden Rusty pop out of the bush with a huge smile on her face, a smile that does not even have to have words to explain it.

A week after Rusty joined Nightclan to be a medicine cat everything was peaceful it was still only Shadow, Nightclaw, and Rusty but Shadow said something that had Nightclaw left curious.

"Nightclaw I am going for a little walk out into the woods, I don't need you to follow me, just stay here and guard this place will ya?"

"If all you are doing is just going for a walk that is all that you have to say…ok ill stay here."

Shadow left for the woods and when the tip of his black tail had camouflage with the darkness, even though it was still daylight out, Nightclaw stared off in Shadow's direction till Rusty finally called him into her den.

A shadowy type of cat was sitting still looking in all directions not sure of something, with two kits laid asleep right next to her, one on each side. The one on her left was a black he kit with blue eyes and on her right was a black she kit with blue eyes. They were almost indicial, you could tell right away that they were kin's because of the way they slept and how they look.

The she cat was about to lay down her self when she stood back up and then said. "You're late."

Shadow came out from the bush then said. "You are the only cat that can smell me…not even my brother can find me." Shadow look down at the two kits then smile. "There beautiful."

"There yours Shadow."

"No…there ours Raven…what are they doing out here?"

"I can't keep them in my clan…I know that you will do a good job on raising them."

"Is Dustpelt still trying to get his paws on you?"

"No…but if you are a she cat…and you have kits…no one knows who the father is, even though you don't have to tell, I might in trouble."

"I am making my own clan Raven…why don't you move in with me?"

Raven nod in the direction that Shadow was not hoping for then she said. "I apprentice the offer…but I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't Shadow…I am terrible sorry…please take these and bring them back home the tom is name Darkness and the she is name Fear."

Shadow couldn't say more to confess his mate to come with him all he did was smiled and lick her on her muzzle, Shadow then pick up the kits and went back to his camp.

As he went back into his camp he saw Nightclaw leaving Rusty den with a unique smile on his face, he ignore it but that smile quickly vanish when Nightclaw saw the surprise package. He quickly walks over to Shadow then he took in a big with and said. "Raven."

"What? I was just walking and I saw these two kits…that's all."

"Shadow…you are good lire…but you are horrible at that with your brother…and I might not be able to smell you." Nightclaw then paused closing his eyes for a second ad taking in another weft of the air. "A cat…she cat…with two others…those two…hair very neatly groomed…and not that bad looking ether…that pretty much describes Raven."

Shadow then sighed because he knew that he could not when this argument with his brother, Nightclaw. "Yah…I saw her…I knew that you were going to figure out…any way I say that these kits are not even more then a week old, they need milk and milk is something that we don't got."

All of a sudden Rusty poke her little head out of the den because she had eavesdrop on the whole conversation, she casually walk over to the two brothers and said. "I got milk….I raised some kits in my past…tell they got taken away from me."

"My sympathy's Rusty…and I would owe you my life if you can do it."

"Sure no problem." Rusty pick up Fear the smallest one and carried her back to her den, Nightclaw grab Darkness and followed her.

Servile moons later Nightclan slowly grew, and grew till it became a full clan. Shadow even had a surprise guest in the clan as well, her name is Shadowclaw and she is Shadow and Nightclaw long lost sister. The clan was growing up nice and steady tell they got a surprise guest from another clan.

_**Chapter 2 Two Will Become One**_

Shadow was walking into the forest and he ended up in Stormclan's territory, any other clans that Shadow would go to he would get into big trouble epically the part that he was a leader in another clan, but Stormclan was different he was allowed to go threw there land. Shadow stop in the bush to see the leader of the clan talking to a kitty pet, on her tag it said Sweaty, normally if a clan cat sees a kittypet they would scar them off back where they came from, but this was different, they were talking and laughing and was having a good time so Shadow came out of the bush and greeted them. "Good evening Moonstar, and Sweaty."

"Evening Shadow this here is Sweaty she want to be a medicine cat."

I know a medicine cat who was once a kittypet…any way you need a name though…I don't think sweaty will be a good medicine cat name."

Shadow and Moonstar both listed off a list of names for the new cat, each one of them worse then the last, Sweaty was so mad that she ran into the forest. Shadow could see what Moonstar was feeling as when he saw her left, it was the feeling that you would get if you are afraid of never seeing that person again.

"We should probably go after her." Moonstar suggest, his body twitting as if he was going to run after her.

"No….even though it would be easy to find her it might be best to let her be alone…You love her don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Shadow gave off a little purr of amusement then he said. "And you only met her for this one day…I got to go my brother is in love as well with a medicine cat who was once a housepet."

Moonstar quickly turn around facing Shadow straight in the eye. "It better not be my medicine cat."

Shadow holds his ground then he continues. "No, with my medicine cat."

The anger that came from Moonstar had gone away now and after a few minute Sweaty came back. Shadow then said "Sweetheart." Sweaty stood still because no one was name that name then Shadow continues. "How about Sweetheart? You would still get to keep your old name and since you got a nice hart Sweetheart would be perfect."

Sweetheart purred in laughter in agreement then Shadow headed off, back to his camp.

When Shadow had gotten back to his camp he notices that Nightclaw had gone and that there was also another smell that roamed the air. Shadow saw Claw who was busy grooming himself and said. "Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

Claw stop what he was doing then he look Shadow straight in the eye. "The last I saw him he ran after this girl into the woods…but if you're asking me…I say you need to keep an eye on your brother."

Shadow sighed then he decided to wait for his brother and question him latter about his retaliation ship with Rusty.

Somewhere out in Stormclan Nightclaw had finally caught up to the black she cat that he was following. The she cat is black, with part of her tail being white and very beautiful yellow eyes, and her hair was neatly groomed as well. They call her Bloodfang.

As Nightclaw finally was right next to her breathing hard she turned around and said. "I can't believe you followed me."

Out of breath Nightclaw replayed. "I…I…I can't believe that you ran away from me."

"Anyway…what do you want?"

"I want to talk…say hello…and hopefully not having to chase after you while I do it."

While Nightclaw and Bloodfang talk to each other they had a surprise guest check on them. Moonstar jump out of a bush and started to yell at Bloodfang, and Nightclaw. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Nightclaw replayed first and in a very calm way he said. "Just talking."

"WELL GET OUT OF MY LAND!"

"Ok, ok, take it easy…we were just leaving." Nightclaw look around but he did not see Bloodfang any were she had already left.

"Well?"

"Ok stop acting like a kittypet will ya?" Nightclaw gets up and was about to walk back to Nightclan when Moonstar jump on top of him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"You herd me…a kittypet…stop acting like one."

"I AM NOT A KITTYPET!"

"You sound like one…now get off of me." Nightclaw was able to shoved Moonstar off of him but Moonstar quickly launch to Nightclaw starting a fight.

"WHAT IN STARCLAN NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Nightclaw avoided his attacks but he was no match for him at all, Nightclaw might had not been the strongest warrior in Nightclaw, or one of the fittest as well, but his courage and loyalty to his clan was something beyond any cat could have imagine, and even if Nightclaw is fighting a losing battle he will never give up tell his hart stop beating, and tell he breaths his last breath. Moonstar pin Nightclaw with Nightclaw back on the ground and his belly in the air.

Moonstar showed off his pearly whites then he said. "What do you got to say now?"

Nightclaw spit in Moonstar's face then he said not fearing death. "Bite me kittypet."

Without even stopping to think about it Moonstar quickly bite Nightclaw's neck so hard that he left off one last growled then his tail laid flat on the ground.

Bloodfang watch the whole thing high above a tree, she to was once a warrior cat and a cat is not supposed to interferer with another cat battle. Bloodfang jump out of the tree and started to circle around the already wounded Moonstar.

As she circled around she snarled. "Ready for round two?"

Moonstar was already wounded from his first battle against Nightclaw but Moonstar was not going to give up that easily. Moonstar leap at Bloodfang and clawing at her shoulder. The pain went right by her and she quickly turns around and bit his shoulder. The brave Stormclan leader let out a yell but he was not done yet, Moonstar turn his body and slice at Bloodfang's face. The brave rouge cat flinch a little then leap right onto Moonstar pining him with his back to the ground. Bloodfang was about to sink her teeth in the cat that killed the friendly tom who was just trying to do the right thing but then a noise come form the background which made Bloodfang fled. That voice that Bloodfang had herd was Sweetheart, she was shock at her wounded leader. "Oh my goodness." Sweetheart quickly ran over to Moonstar and started to lick him firmly. "Who did this?"

Moonstar stared at the ground for a little bit then he answered without even looking up. "Bloodfang."

"You should be happy that she didn't kill you. She was once from Bloodclan you know."

Time had pass since Nightclaw's disappearance and Shadow was getting a little worried so he decide to head over to Stormclan because the direction that Claw had showed Shadow was in heading in the direction toward Stormclan. When he got there he saw Moonstar burse, and scared up with Sweetheart still by his side, he padded over to him not paying no attention to his wounds and ask Moonstar while bowing his head in respect. "Excuse me Moonstar…but Nightclaw had not been in my camp for a while now, one of my warriors said that they saw him ran off with this one black she cat in you're direction…have you seen him at all?"

In a very soft voice, and barley looking at Shadow Moonstar answered. "Yes…I have seen your brother…I killed him."

Excepting that Shadow was going to lash out on Moonstar instead he sat there quietly, not even a single piece of hair stood up on Shadow's back. Shadow then said with a clear voice. "Where?"

"Over there." As Shadow got up and was walking over to the direction that Moonstar had pointed toward him Moonstar had followed and then he continues. "Shadow, if you want to kill me…do it."

Shadow stop dead in his track and turn around staring Moonstar straight in the eye. "What type of honor will that bring me? Or for my clan? I can't just kill a cat with out a friar fight." As Shadow turned around he started to mummer to himself. "But he would…he would do it without even flinching."

"Shadow…I just killed your brother...and yet you are not mad at me at all…why?"

Shadow turn around this time with anger and annoyances. "Because I knew that he would get into something like this sooner or latter, besides this does not concern you why don't you just go back to your den and run your own camp!"

As Shadow left to see his dead brother Moonstar mummer under his voice so that no other cat can hear him but himself. "From this point forward Nightclan and Stormclan are at war against each other."

As Shadow had finally reached to his dead brother he could smell another cat, she cat. Shadow knew that she was hiding so he said. "You can come on out now."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, I am his brother."

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to pay my respects…and to talk with you."

"Why me?" Bloodfang hair on her back begins to rise as if she was already ready for another fight.

"You were the reason that my brother died…I want to know why."

"That makes tow of us…he could had fled, he didn't had to stay there and fight."

"He never gives up…he felt as if it was his job to protect you." Shadow paused for a minute noticing another cat scent…it was Moonstar but it was coming form her. Those cuts on you…they came from Moonstar…your a warrior cat, you know the code."

"How do you know that I was a warrior cat?"

"The warrior code says that you have to fight off your own battles, so you sat up on that tree right there watching the show."

"I did…so."

Shadow took a long sigh then he added. "Look…I am not going to put you on my death list…because my brother obviously saw something in you…just be careful." Shadow turned around and was heading back over to Stormclan. The time of day is late and when every one should be going to sleep, but Shadow might not be able to sleep tonight.

As Shadow went back inside Stormclan, Moonstar was still sitting outside with Sweetheart still next to him worried as other; Shadow decided that right now would probably be a good time to tell the young leader. Without even stopping Shadow walk right by him and said. "Come with me into your den; make sure no other cats follow." Even though Moonstar was still angry at Shadow he has more respect for Shadow then he did with his brother. Shadow ignore Moonstar's aura and when he turn around he sat on the wet bedding that Moonstar sleeps in. Shadow took a long sigh then he said what he wanted to say. "I think this might as well be a good time to tell you this." Shadow stop to laugh a little because he could not believe all the information he was about to give to another clan cat, epically a leader. "You had met my brother, Nightclaw…he was my younger brother…but there is another, his name is Killer and he is the leader of Sandclan, he is what his name tells him…a killer, he loves nothing more then fresh blood…he even killed my mom and dad."

As Shadow stop to calculate what else he was going to say Moonstar jump in. "I am sorry for calling a war between us."

In an insistent Shadow got straight up, his fur all standing up, his claws unhitch, and fire sought out of his eyes. "YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT WITH US!" Shadow quickly calms himself down and he lay back down on Moonstar bed. With a deep breath he added. "It doesn't matter anyway…I am going to die before you even got a chance to attack."

"But maybe we can do something to stop him?"

Shadow light a great laugh then he added. "We? Trust me this cat is no ordinary cat Moonstar, he has a whole army ready to kill at his will, I have seen his army…and there are not a few cats that I acutely like." Shadow stood up and was walking out of Moonstar den then he stood right at the exist and stared up at the night sky, a moment latter he turned his head to look at Moonstar then he said. "Keep looking at the stars." Shadow then walk out of his den and started to head back to his own camp. What Shadow had just said to Moonstar did not make a lot of since to him at first but he did stare off at the stars for a little bit. They say that whenever someone dies you can see them as stars if you look real closely at the sky.

As Shadow made it back to his camp he notices to things, the first thing that he had notice that his brother Killer was standing right in the middle of the clearing. The seconded thing that Shadow had notice that there was no other cats in the camp at all, Shadow showed no anger instead he stop right in front of Killer and said. "What happen to my clan?"

"Beats me, when I came over here they had all left."

"Ok then." Shadow could not tell if Killer was lying or not because he did it so much that it became a second langue to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Cant we have a brother, to brother talk?"

"No, now what are you ding here."

"I herd about Nightclaw…that poor cat; he never saw it coming…oh well that is another cat to cross of my list."

"You came here to kill me?"

"That is harsh…but yah I did…oh and to tell you that the kits are fine."

Shadow then felt annoyances in him and his fur began to bristle. "Kits?"

"Yah…I got to tell you, you sure no how to pick them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Raven…I got to say…she is one fine cat…and the kits look just like her father…me." Killer then put on his evil smile which he was none for.

This time Shadow stood straight up and trying to keep calm he couldn't help himself but yelling at him. "You did what!"

"I rape her…what else would I do? Kill her?" Killer then laugh and said. "Not yet…that's tomorrow."

Shadow couldn't control himself any longer he then jump after Killer and the two brothers were lock in battle.

There battle cries were so loud that Moonstar and Racoonfur had both herd them so they both started to over to Nightclan, fearing the worse, and hoping for the best. At Nightclan Killer jump on Shadow's back biting it, Shadow was able to rolled Killer off of him and then claw his back left leg. Killer turned around while he got back up and bit Shadow right shoulder blade, hard. Shadow was able to kick Killer off of him able then Shadow leap toward Killer, and Killer leap toward Shadow. Both of the brothers had collided with each other and when they were both on the ground Killer fell to a knee and Shadow fell to the ground, he had lost a life. Killer walk right over to Shadow's dead body, and put one paw on his neck with his claws out, he put his evil smile back on and before he could finish the job the noise of other cats made him ran back into the woods.

Shadowclaw came out of the bushes, not surprise to see her leader, or her brother on the ground dead, but she did put on a fake show for every one to see. "WHAT HAPPEN HERE!" Shadowclaw quickly ran over to Shadow's body, he was breathing, but very slowly. "I smell Stormclan." Shadowclaw got up and turned around toward her clan mates. "We all know that Nightclaw had been executed by there ruthless leader, Moonstar…and now this! We must act now; we must go to war with them, all though only the leader can make war who says it not? Let me be your new deputy and when Shadow fully wakes up after his nap…then I promises you that we can have a stronger clan." She paused hoping for others to agree with her but no one answered. "I know that it is the leader job to make a new deputy, and before the moon is high. But look at him, he can barley breath let alone talk…so what do you say?" Others cat's finally agreed with her, what she said made since. "Ok take Shadow and bring him into the medicine cat den, then go asleep." They did what they were told and when Shadow was inside Rusty's den and the other cats had all gone to go to sleep Shadowclaw walk inside the medicine cat den. She then picks up some red berries, Deathberries and put them right next to Shadow. In a very soft and loving voice she said to her dying brother. "Eat these, they are poppies seeds, it will ease the pain a little." Not being able to see Shadow lick up the berries that laid right next to him, his nose was to damage to smell them so he put his own faith in his sister paws not knowing what he just did.

A small cry came from inside the medicine cat den, it was Rusty and she was giving birth. Rusty said to Shadowclaw in pain. "Can you give me some wet bedding? They are on my right."

Shadowclaw stood up the she said with out even blinking. "You're pathetic." Then she walks away with this smirk on her face.

Moonstar and Racoonfur had finally made it to Nightclan; they are not real welcome in Nightclan as Nightclan is welcome in Stormclan. Since every cat was asleep they had no trouble sneaking into the medicine cat den to see Shadow. Moonstar put on this disgusted face and he couldn't help but complained and said. "What's that smell?"

"The smell of death, and Deathberries." This smell did not faze her because she had smelled this smell many times before.

Still back in the den Rusty was still screaming in pain with no help. "Will you two or at least one of you help me out here!"

Moonstar replayed first. "Wait a minute…you're the medicine cat aren't you?"

"Ya…this is not the time to talk down on me."

"No…you are Nightclaw's mate are you?" The thought of him killing Nightclaw almost made him throw up a hairball.

"Yes I am…I haven't seen him all day today…I hope he is all right."

The next day Shadow had fully wakened up from the night, his eyes were heavy, and he could hardly lift up his head, but he forces himself to get up. As he looks around his surrounding he notices Rusty with two kits suckling her. She gave him a healthy smile and he returned it back with a nod. As he walks out of her den he notices that the cats were more fired up then ever, and then Shadowclaw shouted above the crowd. "Our brave leader is back!"

Others cheered in excitement but Shadow had no idea what was going on. Then Shadowclaw we walking over to him and then he said. "What's going on? Why is it that our warriors are more active then before?"

"We are ready to go to war with Stormclan." Shadowclaw said with a smile that was a little nit to happy it was actually kind of awkward.

Shadow look at his little sister confuse then he said. "Why?"

"They had killed Nightclaw, your brother, and our beloved deputy."

"Yes I am well aware of that."

"They had also killed you as well."

"Excuse me?"

"You were fighting there horrible leader Moonstar in our camp, but then another cat came in and killed you without you even realizing it."

Shadow's memory of him fighting Killer was actually more of a blur, even though it had only happen yesterday, Killer had stuck him at the head, also the part that Shadowclaw had gave Shadow Deathberries did not help his memory ether, but he was still not convince that they should go to war with them right now. "Call off the strike, well wait before we will be going off in war…I will be out for a walk, I want to be left alone for a little while.

As Shadow walk away Shadowclaw was not happy with his decision on not going to war with Stormclan but she had a more then one idea.

Somewhere far away from Nightclan but in Sandclan Shadowclaw had walked over the bounders that broke up the Nightclan and Sandclan territory. In the middle of the forest Killer came out and gave her a lick between the ears. "So…are Nightclan and Stormclan finally going to war with each other?"

"No, Shadow's memory of the time that you killed him, and then when I did is kind of blank. He knows that he died yesterday, but I don't think he knows that it was from you."

"I thought since Nightclaw got murder by Moonstar it would lead them into war?"

"I thought so too, but it looks like that is not the case, what about the girl?"

Killer put on his famous smile then he said. "Just make sure that Shadow comes over to the Traininghollow."

Shadowclaw purred in affectionate as she rub her fur next to his, then the two cats walk there separate ways.

Shadow was returning to his camp when he notices Shadowclaw running toward him with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Th…Th…at the Traininghollow Shadow, you are needed there. There is a black she cat with green eyes calling your name."

She did not had to say anymore, once Shadow had caught the image of a black she cat with green eyes the only cat that he knows with those types of features is his mate Raven.

As Shadow finally got to the Traininghollow his worst fear had came true, Raven his beloved mate was being held hostage by his ruffles and murderess older brother Killer. "What do you want? Let her go Killer?"

"But if I let her go then she would escape."

"This is only between us; it does not enfold anyone else."

"Oh…you do not know how wrong you are brother; it does enfold others, everyone you are close to will parish a horrible death, tell you are finally brought down." Killer raise up one of his paws with claws out and his grim was on.

Without even thinking Shadow quickly ran over to stop Killer. "NO!" but it was too late, he was right in front of her when she died, blood came from her neck and splash him in the face, the last thing that she saw before she died was Shadow running up to her trying to save her.

Shadow stop in his tracks and he couldn't blink for a little while then Killer push Ravens dead body toward the ground and said. "You had became soft brother, what happen to the old you? What ever happen to Blackshadow?"

Shadow said nothing with words but instead with action, Shadow leap at Killer pining him to the ground then Shadow bit Killers neck. Killer was ale to roll around in the same direction where Shadow had his jaws rap around him to throw Shadow off; He then got up and move his neck around. "That's what I want to see. Come on Blackshadow just like the good old days."

"There are never good days when you are alive."

While Shadow and Killer were busy fighting each other all the way in Stormclan Moonstar had unexpected guest, in fact he invited Bloodfang over.

"I called you over here for a reason."

"Are you finally ready to die now?"

"No…I would want you to become Deputy."

Bloodfang's mouth drop wide open to the ground, just yesterday she tried to kill him, now he is asking her to joining him? "Why?"

"You are a great fighter, and we could use someone like you in my clan."

"Fine…but dint you think that you are the boss of me just because I am in your damn clan."

Back over to the Traininghollow the fighting had stop and Shadow laid on the ground dead, again…this was his third life that he had lost now only 6 lives remain for the leader of Nightclan.

Killer walk right over to Shadow's dead body and crouch so that his face was right next to Shadow's ear and then Killer whispered in his ear. "What had happen to you? You had lost three lives already and lost three cats…what's the matter with you?" Killer then got up and left his brother there for the rest of the night.

Over at Nightclan, Shadowclaw came into Rusty's den. Where she had saw Rusty giving milk two her two young and very healthy kits. The first one was a she kit, gray with gray eyes; she was born with a small split in her left ear. The second one was a tom, black with green eyes and a patch of white on his chest. "I am just here to pick up some wet bedding."

Rusty gave her a glare then she pointed with het tail where it was. "Right behind me."

"Thanks." Shadowclaw went right behind Rusty's and right when Rusty had her head turned Shadowclaw killed her, with one slice to the throat with her kits still suckling for milk from there mothers womb. Shadowclaw stared at the kits for a little while then walk away, not even a cat who could kill anything without even flinching couldn't even kill a couple of kits.

The next day Shadow woke up with the hot and blazing sun staring straight at him. He slowly got up and headed straight to his camp. When he got there, there was a whole lot of joy, even from Shadowclaw, but to him, there was nothing. Shadow got up top on the high rock and then without even looking at any of his cats his announce to his clan. "I'm leaving…please I am just not fit to be your leader, I apologies for this unconvinced but I got to go." Without even waiting for a replay Shadow jump off of the high rock and walk into the forest. Every cat in the camp was dead silent, not a single one move, and on this day was the day of the gathering as well, a day where all four clans must get together and share news with each other and bring peace, but with this happing at the last minute was not a good sign.

Somewhere far, far away Shadow walk, as he was walking he notice this cat hiding in the bushes with fear in her eyes, she was a gray she cat with no tail. Shadow crouch down to be at eye level with her and he ask. "What's wrong?"

"N…N…nothing is."

"If nothing is wrong then you wouldn't be shivering."

Just then another cat came in to interrupt them, he was a black he cat with yellow eyes and the leader of Clawclan, his name is Dangerstar. "What are you two doing here?"

"Talking."

"Well get out of here don't you know that this is Clawclan territory?"

"My apologies sir I did not know that we had came across someone else's land we would be moving right away."

"Ya you better."

As Shadow and the stray cat headed out of the woods and on the side of the Thunderpath Shadow said. "So miss, what's your name?"

"It's T.C."

"Do you know what the T. and the C. means?"

"It means taillesscat."

"Well that is not a nice name at all; you look more like a Seleen to me."

The stray cat who is now called Seleen purred loudly then she added. "What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow? Its suite you just fine."

Shadow gave her a little smile then he said "Thank you."

The two cats both walk along with each other, side by side, till they came across a wooden fence, Seleen had to use a tree to help her get on it but Shadow got on it with one giant leap. "Show off." Seleen said with a smile nudging Shadow a little.

"Is this your nest?"

"Well they call it a house…but ya it my nest."

Shadow look around the yard, he saw flowers on one side, a swing set on the other side, and a small sandbox right beside the swing set. But the one thing that he saw that he was not excepting to see was himself, he saw himself playing with a kit and then running over to Seleen pressing his muzzle next to hers saying the words. "I love you."

"What's wrong?" Seleen said breaking Shadow from the fantasy world back to reality.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, just space out for a little bit."

"Ill shows you around."

At the gathering there was Stormclan, Sandclan, Nightclan, and a new clan, Clawclan. The cats in Nightclan kept to them self's most of the time, especially Claw, he was the first warrior cat to have been recruited by Shadow and Nightclaw and now Nightclaw is dead and Shadow had left the camp. Claw is now the deputy of Nightclan. As Shadowclaw got on top of the high rock, which was the rock for Nightclan, Moonstar, Killer, and Dangerstar did the same for there's as well.

Moonstar was the first one to speak. "So…who wants to go first?"

"I will." The voice was Shadowclaw and she stood up and said out loud and very proud. "Nightclan is going to war with Stormclan, and Killer from his generosity had offered to help us. Two had become one Moonstar, we strongly suggest that you surrender now or there will be consequence."

"Never, in the name of Stormclan I will never give up."

"Then so be it, don't say that we haven't warned you."

"What had happen with Shadow anyway?"

"I am right here." Shadow said as he step out of the darkness and into the light. "I am sure that you had your fun being leader Shadowclaw, but technically until you have gotten your leader name you are not leader."

"Hell of a time to come back now don't you think?" That was Claw voice, he was not happy that Shadow had left, but he was a little bit grateful that he had came back as well.

"Yes…I just needed to clear my head for a little while, that's all…I am also proud to say that there will be no war against Stormclan...instead against Sandclan."

Killer did not flinch but he added. "Go right ahead brother, I'm waiting."

Shadow got on top of his rock and Shadowclaw got off. Shadow also added. "We also got a new cat to join us as well…her name is Seleen, that's all for now…Moonstar would you like to speak next?"

"Thank you Shadow, Starclan had given me this wonderful gift, the gift to read minds and to talk to others in there minds as well." The crowd went silent, somewhere thinking that he was a nut shack, others did not know what to think and Moonstar could hear every last one of them. Even Shadow gave it a try.

"(So Moonstar…what do you think…am I moving to fast with this new one?)"

Moonstar simple smiled then he said. "No Shadow, I don't think you are moving to fast at all."

"Ok enough games here, as you know Nightclan is now at war with Sandclan but what you didn't know is that Shadow is my brother.

The crowed fell silent again, Killer and Shadow did not look alike, act alike, and in fact they were the opposite in almost every way. Killer also added. "So if he is thinking that he can just call an attack on us and think that they are going to win, forget it, I know all of your moves brother there is no way that you can beat me, or my clan."

Which was all true, Killer did know every single move that Shadow can throw at him and he knows almost how to counter attack each one as well, but that also said the same thing to Shadow as well. Killer just had his dad's side of the fighting sprit while Shadow got his moms.

When Dangerstar had finish with his speech the clans were about to depart, Shadowclaw quickly ran over to Killer with fear in her eye. Killer knew that if they were seen together they were both be in trouble so quickly and quietly Killer said. "What is it? This is not the best time."

"I'm kitting."

Killer mouth drop open and his eyes widen. And in a more of a quite voice he said. "What? Here? Now?"

"Yes here, and now."

"Ok…go out into the woods and try to make sure that others can not see you."

"Got it."

As Shadowclaw went out into the woods Moonstar just couldn't help except telling Shadow. "Shadow, Shadowclaw is kitting."

"What! Where?"

"Right over there."

Shadow and Moonstar both ran into the direction where Shadowclaw was kitting and what Moonstar said was true. Shadow was speechless and Moonstar had this weird look of satisfaction on his face. "Ok you found me…what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing…Moonstar, you knew that Shadowclaw was kitting, do yo know who the father is?"

"Killer."

Just then Killer step out of the shadows. "That's right, I am the father, so be it, ok great and noble leader of Nightclan…now what?"

"I just want to know why."

"Before I found out that I was related with him I had already fallen in love, and we both wanted the same thing too, we both wanted you dead."

"Me dead…why?"

"Think about it Shadow, with you gone Sandclan can have twice the mount of land, territory, cats, two will become one, it as perfect, but you just wont die."

"I am sorry to have disappointed you two."

More pain hit Shadowclaw like a steam train. Then Shadow said to Moonstar. "Go and fetch Snow, she's our new medicine cat after Rusty had died."

"Right."

As Moonstar went to go find Snow Shadow stared at his sister with no emotions, he did not felt anger, he was not happy, or sad, but maybe confused. As Moonstar came back with Snow Shadowclaw able to deliver two very healthy young kits. The first one was a tom brown with black stripes and green eyes. The seconded one was a black tom with brown stripes with green eyes. Shadow was the first one to speak with no emotion in his tone of voice, and with no eye contact except to the ground. "The kits will stay here in Nightclan, they need to be with there mother other then that, Killer get out of here and head back to your clan, Shadowclaw, I can throw you in prison. (Maybe because we don't have one.) For right now you will be in the nursery for the time being looking over your kits."

_**Chapter 3 Get Out Alive**_

It was early the next morning and Shadowclaw had left her kits in the nursery and headed into Stormclan. Since it was still early and the dawn patrol had just left Shadowclaw had no hard time at all going into the camp and grabbing one of there kits. She then went to the direction that had this giant cliff that if you fall it would take away even all nine lives of a cat leader.

Soulstripe was one of the cats that was on the dawn patrol and he saw Shadowclaw with one of there kits looking over the cliff. He quickly ran back to tell Moonstar admittedly. "MOONSTAR!"

"What is it Soulstripe, and why is it that you are back from patrol and not the others?"

Out of breath Soulstripe quickly explained his reasoning. "I…I…I saw this cat…she was black and she was holding one of our kits off a cliff."

"What! Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I…I…I."

"Forget it." Moonstar started to run to the cliff that Soulstripe had describe for him.

When Moonstar had finally reached to the cliff what Soulstripe said was true, there in front of him was a black she cat and he knew exactly who it was. "Shadowclaw!"

Shadowclaw turned around with an evil smile, not likes Killer but close. "I've been waiting for you Moonstar. "She turned around to take a look over the cliff. "Did you know that some deaths can take away, _all_ of your nine lives? Not just one at a time you know."

"What do you think you are doing with that kit?"

"What do you think? Killer and my goal is to rule over the entire forest, first we thought we can make Nightclan go to war against your clan, but that never happen, so we are going to kill Shadow, then you…so while Killer is taking care of Shadow, I'll take care of you." Shadowclaw then turned around and drop the kit, but it fell into this little hole so it was safe from any danger. Then when she turned around to face Moonstar he sprung at her.

Shadowclaw avoided his attack by crouching then slicing his back left leg, he then quickly turned around and leap on Shadowclaw's back then bit her neck. Shadowclaw manage to throw Moonstar off of her but he got right up and then slices at her chest, he then lost all control and started attacking Shadowclaw blindly. He was waiting for this moment for a long time.

Shadowclaw lay dead right at the edge of the cliff, Moonstar pick up the kit and told it to go back to the camp. With his head held up high Moonstar turned around and started to walk back toward his camp as well, but the cliff fell apart and both Shadowclaw's dead body and Moonstar had fallen. Luckily for Moonstar there was a little river that ran along at the bottom of cliff.

Shadow was walking toward the broken cliff for two reasons, the first one was because he had killed a she cat that loved him on this day, and the seconded reason was that he wanted to hear what Moonstar had to say about what should Shadowclaw's punishment should be, but his thoughts got interrupted when he herd Moonstar calling out for help in the river. Without even thinking Shadow jump into the river to save Moonstar, but someone already did when Shadow was already half way down, Killer.

Gasping for breath and acting like he didn't need any help, even though the truth was he was thankful that he had been saved, even though it was from Killer Moonstar said. "I didn't need your help."

"Right, I guess the calling out for your life, and the fact that you can only swim as much as a fish can out of the water, I must have missed that." Moonstar only grunted at Killer, then Shadow got out of the water, dripping wet from the fall, Moonstar added. "What are you doing here?"

"More importantly Moonstar, what are _you _doing here, on my land?"

Moonstar took in a big breath of air then he realized that what Killer said was true, for once. Shadow step up and said, "We don't want to fight Killer."

"So is that why Moonstar had killed Shadowclaw? Our sister and Nightclaw? Our little brother?"

"Just get out of here Killer, and stop calling me your brother, I am nothing like you."

"We are blood related you know; besides I came here to train. Shadowtail, and Deathpaw…they look so much like there mother don't they? Raven."

Shadow and Killer were both right across from each other and Moonstar could feel the friction that was building up between these two brothers. Then Killer gave off his famous smile again and both brothers jump into the air and collided with each other and fell into the river, they got swept away by the strong current both nothing could separate these brothers now, till one of them dies. Moonstar stood in one spot with eyes widen and mouth silently opens, never before had he saw two cats with pure hatred for each other. As much as Shadow and Killer had.

Shadow and Killer were still both fighting each other while getting drifted downstream until they hit a big boulder Killer was able to get out of the water, but he fell not a moment later, Shadow got out of the water on the other side of Killer, he stood tall and proud because this time he had won the battle.

Bloodfang had seen the whole thing; she came out of the shadows and congratulated Shadow on his victory. "Congratulation on the battle Shadow, never before had I saw anyone do anything as stupid as that before."

Shadow chuckled a little then his replay was. "To tell you the truth, I did not even notice about the water till we hit that rock over there, then I realize where we were…anyway, are you hungry? We could go hunting if you wish."

"No thank you, I got this curse, you see, and to keep it under control I have to eat a cat hart."

"What is this curse that you speak of?"

Bloodfang puts on this smile that made Shadow more curious then she turned around and said. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shadow pauses for a minute then darted after Bloodfang. "Ok then, if you don't want to show me…or tell me its ok, I don't mind."

Bloodfang stops walking then turned around, with a little bit more of a serious look on her face. "If I show you…there might be a good chance that I might kill you."

The words that Bloodfang used did not phase Shadow, in fact Shadow moves closer to Bloodfang and whispered in her left ear. "I wouldn't mind."

"Ok then…if you really want to know…I change…into a whole different cat, and that cat is called Bloodlust….to keep this, demon inside of me, I have to eat a cat hart, once a week, maybe once for two weeks depending on how good the cat heart is…there are five phase, I can control, the first phase."

"I would like to see it then."

"Ok." Bloodfang's first phase is that her eyes turn orange, and bones out of claws and spikes out of her spine. "Well…what do you think?"

"Very impressive."

Bloodfang turns back to normal. "Ok then…what were we going to do?"

Moonstar walks over to Killer's body, which just now began to breathe again. "Ah shut up…he got lucky."

"I was just going to say that I was impress on how you two fought, never before had I seen anything like it."

"Well." Killer struggles to get up. "I am glad I made your day…but once when I am done with him, you will be next." Killer then limps away to go pick up the kits.

The next day, Shadow took both his son, Darkness and his daughter Fear out to the training hollows for some training. Darkness was eager as ever and Fear was scared a little bit. As thy got there Darkness was so excited that he was running around in circles, Shadow sat down to give his kin's have there fun, you only get to be a kit once. Once Darkness had settled down Shadow got up and said. "I promise you two that I you do well during your training you can have one full mouse, you don't have to share." Both of the kits got excited then Shadow said looking up at a tall tree. "Let's check out your balance, and your agility as well, see how high you can get up on that tree." Not a moment latter Darkness jump into gear and started to climb up the tree, he went about 5 stories high, nothing could stop him, he was leaping from branch to branch, only stopping for a mitt seconded and that was to grab his balance at time to time, but then one branch gave way and he fell. Darkness fell into a giant pile of leaves that saved his life, his father walk over to him and said. "Some branches are very sneaky, but I am proud of you, you manage to climb up very high before that accident occurred, very nice, now get up we still got work to do."

"I could have died!" Darkness said with anger in his tone of voice.

"You didn't."

"I could of."

"The last thing I can stand is seeing my own child die, the only reason I did not try to help you when you fell was because I knew that you were going to live." Darkness grunted a little then he got up. "Now then Fear, do you want to try?"

"I'm good, after seeing that, I kind of don't want to climb a tree any more."

"I understand, ok." Shadow sat down then he continues. "Attack me." Both Darkness and Fear look at each other for a little bit but then Darkness got into a leaping crouch and jump at Shadow, all Shadow had to do was move to the left to avoid the attack. "Try again." As Darkness got up he leap at his father again but miss at the same time. "Try again." This time Darkness was not going to keep looking like a fool, he jump and miss, got right back up and jump again, about 5 different tries each one of them ending in failure. "Stop…your movements are very predictable…watch mine and lets see if you can doge it." Shadow sat down on the ground and he waited for a minute, Darkness was waiting for a little while, but as time pass with doing nothing Darkness let down his guard and that was when Shadow lea at him pinning him to the ground. "See…just like that, now try again." Fire filled up in Darkness but he kept his cool, after a deep breath he study Shadow's movements, and it was not long till Darkness attack. Darkness still misses Shadow but this time he nicks him. "Very good son, but still a little bit scratchy."

This time Darkness had it. As he got up he yelled at his father. "JUST BECAUSE THEY CALL YOU THE PERFECT WARRIOR FROM STARCLAN DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU ARE!"

Shadow did not flinch at his son harsh words but Fear was standing right next to him with eyes that are as big as an owl. "I know, but you are still young, in time you will become stronger my son just remember theses things. The first thing is that someone is always better then you, the seconded one is how can you find your defeat your opponent in battle if you cant even find yourself…now….I want both of you to try to attack me, work together, and don't worry about me I'll be fine." Both Darkness and Fear was attacking Shadow but all of there attacks kept on missing, then Shadow spun around on the ground making Fear fall then he quickly jump on Darkness. "You two need to work as a team."

This time Darkness had enough, he threw Shadow off of him and said "AT LEAST WERE TRYING! YOU CAN SUPPORT US OR AT LEAST HELP US!" Just then Darkness fled into the darkness.

His sister Fear shouted out to call him. "DARKNESS! COME BACK!"

"No…leave him…he needs to cool off and it might be best to for him to be left alone for a little while as well…now then where were we?"

Somewhere in the middle of the forest late at night Bloodfang was stalking Darkness because she was in the shadows the whole time watching Shadow train his kits. She jump out in front of Darkness and said. "My, my, my…what is a kit such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Trying hard not to show fear Darkness puff up his chest and said in a very clear voice. "I am not a kit, and I was just going out for a walk, that's all, I like the night."

Bloodfang then circled around Darkness and with a creepy smile she added. "Is that so?"

"I am not afraid of you."

"Oh…I think you should be." Bloodfang slice Darkness back left shoulder then disappears into the bushes.

Darkness slowly gets up then said. "That was a cheep shot! Why don't you get out here and fight!"

"Oh…but I am out here little boy…I am everywhere." Bloodfang does another sneak attack to Darkness this time getting his other back shoulder and disappeared into another bush again.

This time Darkness had no more good left in him, he wanted to kill something and Bloodfang will be just fine. Darkness gets up and jumps into the bush that Bloodfang was in but she was not there. "Where are you! Come on out so I can kill you!"

While Bloodfang is laughing and moving around in the darkness to confuse Darkness she said. "He, he, he. Kill me? How can you kill me if you can't even find me?" Bloodfang comes out of nowhere and nicks Darkness. "Why don't you give up now? Before it is too late little kit?" Bloodfang does another sneak attack and nicks Darkness again. "You are so full of rage, not only can you not find me, you can't even find yourself kid?"

Just then Darkness remembers Shadow's exact words then Darkness sat on the ground with his eyes close listing for her movements. Just then Bloodfang attack but Darkness was able to counter strike and pin Bloodfang to the ground. "How's that?"

"Better, but your still young." Bloodfang kick Darkness off of her then she got back on her feet. "Now since you found me, the only question is…can you still kill me?"

Still injured and wounded from the previous blows Darkness leap at Bloodfang but she dodge it then swipe his left side, Darkness whip around and bit her front right leg, Bloodfang manage to throw Darkness off of her but at the precious moment that he landed he leap at the same time hitting her gut and landed on top of her. "How's that?"

Bloodfang gave off a little laughter then she turn around to where her back was facing Darkness and she was able to kick him off just like a bull does with cowboys. As he fell she turned around and quickly slices at his gut. This time Darkness fell to the ground and did not got back up, he was still alive but just barley. Out of nowhere Moonstar came walking by and he saw Shadows son on the ground, bleeding, and barley breathing, but it did not faze him. "Hello there Bloodfang."

"What?"

"I was just walking by when I notice you."

"You questing my loyalty to your clan?"

"No, it is not that at all."

"Then what do you want Moonstar?"

Just then Darkness caught a piece of what they were saying, his slowly lifted his head up to see this Moonstar, all though all he can really see is blood he ask. "Are you Moonstar?"

"Yes that is me….and who are you?"

"My name is Darkness…Nightclaw was my uncle…Shadow's brother….and you killed him in cold blood." Darkness got up and tried to move a little bit but he fell to the ground.

In an angry tone Moonstar bend down to look Darkness in his blood stain eyes and said "He called me a kittypet, you know how much disgrace that is to call a Wildcat like that?"

"You are a damn kittypet." Darkness head weighed too much so he drops his head to the ground not having the strength the put it back up.

Moonstar grab Darkness heavy neck and showed off his teeth and said with a very strict voice "I am not a soft kittypet I am a strong Wildcat, and ill do the same to you what I did to him."

Not even eyes open Darkness had only the strength left to say. "Bite me." Darkness fell to the ground still barley breathing.

Bloodfang was the next one to speak to end the silence and to turn Moonstar attention away from Darkness as if he was really going to do it. "Come on, we need to take you home." Bloodfang put Darkness on her back and started to walk over to Nightclan.

Out of the shortness of breath Darkness said. "My father does not love me."

"That's not true." Bloodfang objected.

"He let me fall that could of led to my death."

"Because he knew that you wouldn't die, the last thing he can do is to see the death of his son."

"And if I know him well we would all be dead if he turns, black."

"Blackshadow…I herd of him…never met him."

"I only herd of him too, let's be thankful that we have not met him."

When all three of them finally reach Nightclan Fear shouted up above the crowd. "DARKNESS!"

Every cat in the clan was all gathering Shadow came out of his den, and said. "Take him into the medicine cat den, have Snow go check up on him."

Bloodfang and Moonstar slowly push there way into Snow's den and laid Darkness who finally fell asleep half way thru the forest on a pile of wet moss. Then those two cats exit the den and Shadow said to Bloodfang. "You might want to go ahead and have those wounds check Bloodfang; it looks like he did a good job on you."

"Thanks but I don't need any."

"Go in there and have them check."

Bloodfang stared at Shadow for a second then she got up and padded her way into the den. "Shadow says I need to have these things look at."

"Sure no problem, where does it hurt at?"

"Maybe where the blood at might be a good guess."

Snow let Bloodfang rude comment slip by her, after all being a medicine cat she is used dealing with rude behaviors. "Ok then, I'll go get some wet moss, honey, and cobwebs." Snow left Bloodfang alone for a second and while Bloodfang saw Darkness sleeping peacefully on the wet moss she couldn't help but feel sorrow. Snow came back with the ingredients to heal Bloodfang and when she had started the treatment Bloodfang started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You might be a good medicine cat…but there is something that you just can not cure me of."

"And what can that be? I think I can give it a shot?"

Bloodfang pause for a minute but she had this curse for so long that it couldn't help for her to check it out. "Ok …it's your death wish."

Bloodfang eyes turn orange, and bones out of claws and spikes out of her spine. When Snow saw this her mouth drop open and she cried out to her leader. "SHADOW!"

Shadow quickly ran into the den, he had seen this monster before, but now he was afraid that it was going to attack his medicine cat so in an instinct Shadow jump on the monster and with one tear falling out of his eyes, he bit the monster's neck.

This time Bloodfang had lost control of her first phase and entered her seconded one, ribs become larger, split and become the boney hand/wing things. This monster threw Shadow straight off of her and he hit the wall hard.

Having the breath nock out of him he caught his breath, just enough to say. "Who are you? And what have you done with Bloodfang?"

This creature simply smile and said. "She's taking a little nap, so this is the cat that I have been seeing in her body, greetings I am Bloodlust and I run thru your mate body."

Shadow slowly got up and said. "She is not my mate, just a friend, and it is not you. Now get back inside her."

"And ruin all the fun? I'm afraid not."

Shadow went to go to strike her but she counter attack throwing him at the wall again, this time with blood.

"I expected more from you."

Bloodlust turn around and right as she did that Shadow jump on her back and bit her neck again, but her bones were harder. Bloodlust chuck Shadow off of her again and slice at his body nearly killing him in one hit, as Shadow fell to the ground unconscious Bloodlust stood above him greeting ready to finish the job but there was a disturbances, Bloodfang was trying to take control and she was able to stop her monster self from killing Shadow. As she turned back to normal she saw Shadow lying on the ground motionless for a split seconded then his fur started to move, unable to bare it any longer Bloodfang darted out of the den and ran over to Stormclan, with Moonstar fallowing her.

The next day Shadow was felling better but not that much, Bloodlust was anything that he had ever fought up against and he was afraid of two things, the first thing was killing Bloodlust because if he does that then it means that he would be killing Bloodfang as well, the seconded thing that he was afraid of was getting killed by Bloodlust, there was no way to defeat that monster. So to get more training into his beloved daughter Fear he sent her on patrol alone in the forest, this day seemed like an easy and a slow one as well.

Out in the middle of the forest Fear scented a mouse, only two fox lengths away, so Fear instantly drop into a hunting crouch. Her paws were so light on the ground that they floated over the cool wet soil. Then the grass rustled right before Fear could catch her prize. Then out of no where this tall brown tabby figure appeared in the sunlight, it was Killer and in his jaws was the dead mouse that Fear was going to get, Killer did not say anything but his creepy smile made Fear to be uncomfortable. The mouse drop from Killer's mouth then a few minutes latter Fear screamed into the sky.

Shadow order Darkness to do patrol alone and report back anything suspicious, well not long after Fear screamed Darkness had herd it so he ran over there to see his sister but when he got there the only thing he saw was a motionless, black, cat lying in a puddle of blood, even the mouth was dripping with blood, what he saw was his sister, and what he smelled was Moonstar. Fear was not to far off from Stormclan territory and Moonstar had to herd her cry and came running, When Moonstar and Darkness met face to face there was silence. Then Killer came out of nowhere and started to attack Moonstar. "DARKNESS RUN! I GOT MOONSTAR GO!"

Darkness quickly ran back to his clan while Killer and Moonstar fought. Killer smile while pinning Moonstar to the ground and said. "I have been waiting a long time for this, kittypet."

Moonstar quickly reversed Killer action and threw Killer off of him and said. "So have I."

As those two fought Darkness had finally made it back to the camp and he ran straight to Shadow. "SHADOW!"

"What is it?"

"Moonstar killed Fear, and Killer is fighting him right now!"

"Moonstar killed Fear?"

"Yes Moonstar killed Fear! I smelled it! And right now Killer is fighting him right now! We got to go hurry!"

Still troubling the fact that Moonstar would do such a thing Shadow race along side Darkness to meet where the battle had took place, but as they returned it was already too late, there was no cat there, the only thing that remands were blood, and Fear. Moonstar appear out of some bushes, he was bruised and bleeding but ok. "I'm sorry for your lost Shadow."

Just then Darkness leap on top of him and shouted "YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU KILLED HER!"

"I NEVER KILLED HER, Killer did, I was just simply walking by when I herd a cat cry, so I came running to find out where it came from and what I found was Fear lying on the ground."

Shadow was a master at reading others he could tell if they were laying or not by there tone of voice, how long it takes them to say a sentences, body langue, and Shadow did not see any of that in Moonstar. "Get off of him Darkness, he is telling the truth."

Darkness grunted as Darkness release his grip then he turned around toward his own father and said. "YOU THINK THAT I AM LYING! MY SISTER IS DEAD! OR MAYBE THAT DOES NOT CONSERN YOU!" Darkness darted off into the woods near Sandclan territory.

Shadow sigh then he said this to Moonstar. "Are you really looking forward to kin's of your own? Take it easy Moonstar, and let Starclan let you be a better father then I am."

"I am not lying Shadow; Killer did kill your daughter, not me."

"I know." Shadow said with no tone in his voice and trying very hard not to cry. "There will be vengeance to any cat who killed my daughter whether it was you or not." Shadow walks away for a little bit then he stop. "Oh and just a reminder Moonstar, the gathering will be here in one week, make sure that you are prepare."

The third day till the Gathering Shadow was waking along when he caught sight of Moonstar but this time Shadow was not as happy as he normally was, Darkness was missing and to make things worse Seleen had a son.

"Greetings Shadow."

"Greetings Moonstar." Shadow replayed with a low tone in voice and head down to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Shadow look up with coal for eyes and said. "What am I doing wrong? Darkness had left the camp and I can't find him."

"What?"

"I have not seen him since he ran off because he did not believe that I did not care for my own daughter which was completely false."

Just then Bloodfang came out of nowhere with a happy grin on her face, she brush her pelt up against Shadow's and purred loudly. Shadow felt better by her comfort but he knew that it would not last long. Then the grass started to move and out came this new kit, Fourpaw.

"Fourpaw wait! I thought I told you to stay in the clan!"

There was no doubt that Fourpaw was no doubt Seleen kit, and he look so much like his father as well, Black tom with blue eyes and gray stripes, with no tail. Bloodfang saw the reassemblies right away and shouted out to Seleen. "WHO IS IT!"

Seleen simply said in a tone that made Bloodfang almost lost it. "My son." She then pick up Fourpaw and started to carry him back to there camp. Shadow did not say anything but there was silence for the longest amount of time between Bloodfang and Shadow.

_**Chapter 4 Night Will Turn Into Day**_

Four days later it was time for the gathering and there was no doubt that tonight was going to be a night that no one will forget, but as tradition would have it, there can be no war during the gathering. As Nightclan made it they already saw Sandclan already there, Stormclan was coming along as well. And Clawclan was on top of there hill as well getting ready to go. Shadow dismisses his clan to meet with the others and he stayed on top of the mountain staring at the other cats. He saw Bloodfang but he stood put the cat that he wanted to see was his son, Darkness. A whole week had pass and there was no sign of Darkness at all. With a sigh Shadow walk down the hill where the other cats are for the gathering to start.

"Greetings…brother." Killer lay on the ground with a dead rat in front of him. "I brought this just for you."

Pushing everything that Shadow felt, his pain and fear from his son, the sorrow that he had lost not only his daughter but a cat that loves him as well, and all pure hatred for Killer. Shadow smiled and gave Killer a piece of mouse. "Just thinking of you."

Seeing these two brothers who tried to kill each other in the past smiling and sharing tongues with each other was a first for Moonstar but he did not want to look bad, after all this is the day for peace.

"So, you do know that I am going to kill you right?"

"Not before I kill you first."

"So to make this clear we are still enemies right?"

"That's correct."

"Ok that's good just making sure, after all we don't want to be friends do we?"

That would be horrible."

"Indeed…well lets get this thing done and over with."

Killer jump onto his rock, same thing with Shadow, Moonstar and Dangerstar.

Killer was the first one to speak. "I like to start this Gathering first, the first thing that I would like to say is that we got a new warrior, would you please come out and show everyone yourself?"

As Killer had finish out step Darkness, he look more buff a week ago but there was something in his eye that told Shadow that he made the wrong choice and now he cant leave. "Thank you…my son."

Just then the inside of Shadow was hot as the sun he could not believed that Killer had just called Darkness his son. As Killer step down Shadow got up and he said. "My daughter was killed, now my son Darkness said that it was Moonstar who did it, but I believed that it was Killer."

"Now why are you blaming me brother? After all your own son said that he smelled Moonstar and why would he lie about his own sister death?"

"I don't not believed that Darkness lied at all, in fact I believed that he was simply trick and did not believed that I did not believe him therefore he join Sandclan."

"That all sounds good but in the end which one do you think is telling the truth over here? Me, Moonstar, or your beloved son?"

Shadow believed that Moonstar was the most actuate with the story but none of them were solid so Shadow's replay was simply a sigh with his head to the ground. This time Moonstar was up next. "We got a new apprentices, his name is Snowclaw, and."

Right before he could finish a disturbance came thru the forest, another cat came by a rouge and he was not afraid at all. "Hello everyone, it is I Gravestar and you all will die."

Killer step paw first into speaking. "Uh, excuse me…but…who are you again?"

"Gravestar is I and you will die."

Shadow was next. "I don't want to be rude or anything but this is a peace treating area no fighting is allowed."

"I am not here to kill thee anyway; instead I am here to kill Dangerstar my brother."

Killer, Shadow and Bloodfang all mounded and said the same thing in there minds. _Another civil war, who had not seen this before?_

"A cat like you?" Killer laughs before he continues. "Please you can beat my brother but that is it…any other cat good luck."

"You dare question my authority if I can kill or not?" Just then Gravestar slice at Dangerstar body so bad that Dangerstar died without feeling the impact hitting him, a moment of silence occurred waiting for Dangerstar to get back up because he still had all of his nine lives left but he never moved. Every cat was stun even Killer was because never before had Killer seen anything so bad that it can just kill a cat and take away there nine lives in one swipe. "You saw that? Soon that would be you." Gravestar walks away as if nothing had ever happen.

"I feel sorry for him and Clawclan."

"Just like me against you?"

"Well he is crazy at least we are normal."

"Two brothers doing any thing in there power to kill each other, ya I say that is real normal."

"Why can't any of our gatherings be a little bit normal? Ok Nightclan lets head back."

The next day Shadow caught a hold of Moonstar and he said. "Ah Moonstar I was just looking for you, Nightclaw told me to tell you." "Hi"

"Hi?"

"That was only the first part the seconded part was that he wanted you to go into Sandclan, why I don't know but with Starclan are they ever clear?"

"That is true but why me and not you?"

"I have been trying to figure that out as well but so far I got nothing."

"Ok if that is what he wants then I'll do it then."

Moonstar quietly and silently went over into the woods that led over to Sandclan, they had stronger and meaner cats in Sandclan and if any cat see them in there land there was a good chance that you would not make it back or at least alive that is. Then a she cat cried that caught Moonstar attention and what he saw was a she cat that was kitting. Her name is Desert she was a tan she cat with brown eyes. She was lying on the ground screaming her head off with no cat coming to help. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ya, I'm giving birth."

Moonstar did not know what to do; he was not a medicine cat so he had no idea how to help someone when they give birth. Surprising his mate Sweetheart stalks him all the way over here.

"She is giving birth?"

"Ya and I don't know what to do."

Sweetheart purred a little bit then rubs her pelt against his. "I do." Sweetheart ran off and seconds latter she came back with wet moss. "Even you should of have know this Moonstar."

Sweetheart rub some of the moss on her head then gave some for her to drink and she said. "Just try to breath normally got it?"

"It is not as easy as you think having a kit coming out of your"

"I can only imagine." Moonstar said not trying to picture the pain that she was going thru.

A few minutes latter the first kit came, it was a she kit, brown with black stripes with blue eyes. The longer that Moonstar wonder why that Nightclaw had chosen him to be there the more he wanted to leave, and since every thing was going on perfectly Moonstar had decided to leave but as he did it he caught a swift of an order that he had feared for a very long time. He turned his head, and his whole body in every direction and his eyes widen trying to find the cat that he had killed, but there was no sign of him, having fear still in his body he continue to move cautiously across the forest till he herd a voice that turned him ice cold.

"Hi Moonstar, it's been a while haven't it?"

"Nightclaw…I am so sorry."

"It is kind of late for that buddy but any way I wanted you to know that just because a cat lives in Sandclan does not mean that they are all that bad, now go back over there and stay with her."

Just then Nightclaw's scent started to fade away and when it was gone Moonstar quickly ran back to Desert. And this time when he got over there he could see the tail of another cat appearing this one was black with blue eyes and suppressing enough look a lot like Nightclaw as well. Then another voice emerge from the shadows, it was deep and young as well.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Moonstar quickly got up to his feet and got into a crouch showing off his teeth, even though Nightclaw said that not all Sandclan cats were bad he was not going to take any chances on this one.

"Oh put a mouse in it Moonstar I am not here to drive you two out of my land, I am here to see how my mate is doing."

Desert breaths hard but her replay was. "I….doing fine now….no more…thanks Starclan."

"And thank you as well."

"Oh don't thank me, you should really be thanking your mate, she did the hard work, I just slice the cord and lick them firmly."

"In any case they are safe and we thank you for that."

"Come on Sweaty we should probably be going before any other cats try to fine us."

The next day Yin and Yang both headed over to Stormclan with an invitation to a party that Shadow made for all cats.

"Snowclaw are you ok?" Yin said as he walks into the opening. In the past Snowclaw had climb up a high tree and the branch broker, if it haven't been for Yin's expertise on the field he would ether be dead or a cripple.

"I'm fine and it is no longer Snowclaw any more but Whitefang instead." He said standing up proudly and straight.

"We both know who could win in a fight Whitefang."

"Yep it would be me."

"Is that a challenge that I hear?"

"It sure is."

Whitefang jump and Yang and those two cats started to play fight each other, Yin gave out a sig and went over to Moonstar. "Moonstar I got something for you."

"What is it young Yin?"

"Shadow is hosting a party this night and he had invited all of Stormclan and Sandclan, he left Clawclan alone because of the thing that happen with there leader."

"And when is this?"

"Tonight."

"All right, well see what I can do."

"That would be great thanks. And make sure you bring some fresh kill as well, we don't want to run out" Yin walks away and saw that Whitefang was on top of Yang. "Come on brother we got to go."

"All right, all right." Yang threw Whitefang off of him and they stared to head out of the camp.

When nightfall had came there sure was a party going on, the fresh kill pile was three times the size it normally was, there are a bunch of green leaves that Shadow found that made him happy if you chew on them, and there was a giant circle in the middle. Moonstar and his camp all came in, Sandclan was already there and Killer had his suspensions but he kept them to him self.

"Hi Moonstar glad that your camp could make it."

"What is this all about?"

"I just wanted one day where we could have fun that's all, drop your fresh kill by ours." Shadow had some of the leaves before the party so now he is happy and excited.

"So…tell me Shadow…where did you come up with this idea?"

"Oh that's simple, when I was trespassing on Sandclan territory on Sandbeach when I saw twolegs over there, it look like a gathering at first but it look like there were having fun, and sharing tongues in a way that I never saw before, so I wanted to give it a try here."

"And what is with the leaves?"

"I saw them chewing on some so I wanted to give it a try, it taste great so me and some other cats stole some, and then we found some more growing as well."

"That's it?"

"Yep, pretty much, you should try some they really make you feel good."

"Sure, why not."

While Moonstar went to go ahead and try some of the leaves Claw talk with Soulstripe. "So…how have you been?

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

"Good." Soulstripe took a look around the camp and saw an unusual big circle that lay in front of the camp. "What's that for?"

"A computation that Shadow made, basically you fight till any part of your body goes out of the ring and if that is over then it is game over, if you want to play then put your paw print on that thing over there and we will see who you will be going up against."

"And what does the winner get?"

"A whole lot of prey."

"Sounds nice, I think I'm in."

"You are going to need to get pass me first."

"That won't be so hard."

"Just put your paw print on that thing over there and wait."

Not much latter Claw was able to convenes several cats to join the fight Shadow, Moonstar, Whitefang, Soulstripe, midnight, Killer, even Bloodfang. The fight went off with a loud roar and the match began. Every cat fought hard but the ones that were the most shocker was Killer vs. Bloodfang. As they step into the ring Killer dip his head and said. "Now, now, now, what do I have here?"

"A cat that is going to tear your muzzle apart that's what."

The two cats both made this clockwise circle pattern with each other and Killer said. "I can never hit a lady, but in your case I guess I can make an exception."

"Maybe Bloodlust will come out and kill you." Bloodfang said in a happy way with a fake smile on her face as well.

"No Bloodfang, only you can be out no Bloodlust is allowed, not only will you be disqualified there will be a whole lots of cats all attacking you as well.

Bloodfang only grunted with a "Fine." Then the fight began with Killer running up to her and slicing her front left leg. Bloodfang fell a bit but she got her balances up again and jumps on Killer, Killer reversed it and now he was on top of her.

Killer gave Bloodfang a lick on her muzzle and said. "Ah fresh, taste like a mouse, I like that."

In the crowd Embertail was holding is ground but the more that he saw Killer on top of Bloodfang the more he wanted to spring out of the stands and attack him. He got more mad when he saw Killer kiss Bloodfang, this time he got up to his paws and shouted above the crowd. "DAMN KILLER GET OFF OF HER AND FIGHT ME!"

Killer lifted his head and said. "How cute, Bloodfang has a little bodyguard, what happen with Shadow? But in any case we both know what would happen if you fought me kid. So why don't you just sit down and enjoy the show."

"Plus if you do interfere then not only would Bloodfang get disqualified then other cats would be jumping on you." Claw added in.

Embertail only grunted back and the fight continue but as soon it stared up it ended as well, Bloodfang was able to rolled Killer out of the ring and he landed right next to Embertail. As he open his eyes he saw Embertail face staring right at him with an evil look and Killer knew that if he got the chances that he would attack Killer and try to kill him. Killer sat up and said, "Look kid, I am not only older then you, I got more experience, and I am twice the size you are, I bet the only cat you can beat in a battle is Nightclaw." Killer narrowed his eyes and lean more closely to Embertail's face. "Plus we both know who will win in a fight."

Killer was twice the size of Embertail, has more mussel, and was just better then Embertail in almost every way and Killer will not flinch seeing a cat slowly die right in front of him so in overall in a duel Killer would have the upper hand. Embertail decided not to arguer anymore, he too saw the differences but he was still not convinces, so he decided to walk over to the other side of the ring where a he cat was. His name is Reaper and legend has it that if you stare at him strait in the eye that you can see your own death.

"Reaper can I talk with you?"

"Speak."

"No, look at me, I want to see if the legend is true or not."

At first Reaper did not move, this was the first for him that another cat had wanted to see there own death, but his eye was not all true as well. Reaper gave off a little sigh then he quickly turns his head to stare directly into Embertail's eye. What Embertail saw was in fact Killer killing him in battle with him having only scratch wounds. Reaper blink then he said. "That is what going to happen to you if you keep trying to be the damn hero."

Embertail said nothing more he just walk around to find a nice place alone from everyone else and sat down, the next match was about to begin. It was between Moonstar and Shadow a match that was surely going to be going down in history. To clan leaders who never fought are going to give it there all in this one match, the only problem was that Moonstar was high on drugs and right when the match begin Moonstar fell out of the ring which made Shadow the winner. The first round was complete and the seconded round was about to begin, it was a fan pick match and the first match that the cats wanted to see was Shadow vs. Bloodfang every cat knew about those two and now that Bloodfang had done everything to avoid Shadow a fight would be something good to see. Both cats did not want to fight each other but to Shadow this was a good chance and probably the only chance to get to talk to Bloodfang. Both cats got into the ring and when Claw let out a giant roar letting the others know that the match had begun the two cats started to walk in circles in a counter clock wise pattern.

"Bloodfang, I want to talk with you…in a different circumstances then this but it will do."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I never knew that she was going to have a kit."

Bloodfang adamantly jump on Shadow to make him shut up and she yelled in Shadow's face. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

Shadow quickly threw Bloodfang off of her and he said. "Ok then, but if I win then we need to talk."

Shadow then ran up right next to her and swipes her right front leg. Bloodfang then jump on Shadow and bit his back, Shadow fell to the ground and rolled around to spit in Bloodfang's face to release her grip, he knew that this was not just a regular fighting battle, this was pure war between them, something that he does not want to be in. Shadow jump on Bloodfang and pin her to the ground and he was going to attack but pause after seeing her beautiful yellow eyes. Bloodfang saw this window of opportunity and revisers the pin and bit the back of his neck hard, so hard that when she let go after five seconds Shadow was no longer breathing, she had killed him, the party was getting late and Sandclan was starting to leave, out of nowhere Gravestar came thru the party and said. "HELLO EVERY ONE IT IS TIME TO DIE!"

The sadness was that no one really paid no attention to him, in fact the only cat that did paid attention to him was Claw, and he did not really see him as a threat of any kind.

"Excuse me but this is a exclusive party do you have an invention of some sort?"

"Here's mine invention." Gravestar slice at Claw so hard that he fell to the ground gasping for the little bit of air that he can. "Now where is Shadow?"

Shadow just now came back alive and all he herd was "where is Shadow?" So Shadow got up still with blood in his eyes and said. "I'm Shadow, what do you want?"

"I came here to kill you."

"Even though I can barley see I can still kick your tail."

Just then Gravestar attack Shadow killing him with instantly, then out of no where Gravestar killed him self.

Moonstar also has the power to contact cats in Starclan as well and he was able to contact none other then Nightclaw himself. "(Nightclaw, Nightclaw can you hear me?)"

"Yes I can hear you, what is it are you dead as well?"

"(No, I want you to come back.)"

"The only way that I will be able to come back if a cat from Starclan gives up there after life for mine."

"I can help." That voice was Dangerstar, he still had eight lives left and he would be more then willing to give one to Nightclaw.

"Ok…but give one to Rusty, Raven, and Fear as well."

Dangerstar nodded his head yes and said. "It will be done."

A moment latter the first thing that Moonstar saw was bright light, then the bright light turned into a shape, and the shape into a cat, there was Nightclaw, his mate Rusty, Shadow's mate Raven, and there daughter Fear. Moonstar was so pleased that he called out to Darkness in his mind to tell him to come to the party, even though it was basically over by now.

"(Darkness, come here real quickly you got to see something.)"

"(Oh no problome great I'll be there in a few moons or so.)"

"(No I want you to come now.)"

"(You don't get it do you? I cant come now, or ever.)"

"(Why not?)"

"(Maybe because I am being held hostage in Sandclan.)" Just then Darkness herd Killer calling his voice. "(Well I got to go tell Shadow that I said hi.)"

Moonstar couldn't help but knew that something was wrong so he called out to Shadow. "SHADOW!"

Shadow had just recovered from yet another blow to death so as he slowly got up in a quite and piloted voice he said. "Yes?"

"Darkness is being held capture we got to help now!"

This time Shadow felt no more pain in him but the pure thought to get his son back. "Right where two?"

"Where else? Sandclan."

"All right everyone move out." As Shadow ran thru the forest he actually made it hard for the others to keep up with him falling behind him was Moonstar, Soulstripe, Raven, Rusty, Nightclaw, and Fear.

As they reach two Sandclan territory they did not stop to slow down, or two go in silently the burst there way strait thru the middle of the camp, they saw Killer's den, medicine cat den, warrior, apprentices, queen, and the elders den, but not Darkness. Killer came out smelling Shadow's scent but what he saw made him excrete on the ground with fear. "I killed you, and you, and you, not you…what do all of you want this late at night?"

"We came here to rescue my son Killer!"

This time Killer fear went away and he gave Shadow a little smile and said, "Your too late brother."

This time Shadow had no more patients for Killer anymore, he adamantly jump onto Killer and told Moonstar to search out and finds Darkness. While the rest of the cats all fought against Sandclan. Moonstar went behind the camp and what he found was Darkness but in a situation that he did not hope for, he found Darkness getting pin down by the same cat that he thought that he had trust, Midnight. Adamantly Moonstar leap out of the shadows and landed on top of Midnight which made the two cats to roll down a little bit, when the rolling was over Moonstar was right on top of Midnight. Midnight saw the anger in Moonstar eyes and laughs a little bit. "Greeting Moonstar…lovely weather is it not?"

"What do you think that you are doing!" Moonstar quickly slice the left side of Midnights face and ran off.

When he got back to the camp he saw Fear taking on a warrior who was twice the size of her. His name is Demon and the one thing that he loves most is blood. Nightclaw jump and push him away from Fear and said. "Why don't you go ahead and pick on someone your own size?" Just then Demon got up and cracks his neck which made Nightclaw feel small. "Other them me of cores." Moonstar jump onto Demon and with his claws open he stuck to Demon's back. "Thank you Moonstar but I can fight my own battles."

Killer and Shadow were lock in battle Shadow clawed Killer's face which made him fell to the ground panting with blood dripping from his face. Shortness of breath Killer said. "That is what I like to see, Blackshadow…finish it."

Shadow did finish it, he jab his claws in Killer's gut and Killer died with a grin on his face.

Shadow quickly turned back to normal and said. "Cats retreat." And not a moment later every cat stop what they were doing and fled back to the safety of Nightclan.

When they all got there Shadow said. "Thank you, for saving my son."

"Anytime I just couldn't believe that Midnight would do something like that."

"It is a shock, but this war had gone off long enough it has to end, Moonstar I appreciate your corporation and how willing you are to help out a needed clan but I am afraid not for you to participate what is going to happen one week from now."

"Why? What is going to happen from one week?"

"In one week every one of my clan cats is going to be heading over to the training hollow, and then we will marching straight to Sandclan, this war will not end till Killer or I die and I can not risk any more cats getting killed so I am going to end it in one final battle."

Moonstar had nothing else to say, he knew what Shadow was trying to tell him and the only thing that he can do was respect his wishes. "All right Shadow has it your way, but I will be watching from on top of a tree just to let you know."

Shadow gave him a gentle nod as Moonstar walk back to his clan.

A week latter it was time for the big battle to settle the sides between each clan. Nightclan had left early in the dawn, every cat was all ready to fight against Sandclan and get rid of Killer, almost every cat had a reason for wanting Killer dead but none more so then Shadow. Killer killed his mate Raven, his daughter Fear, stole his son away from him and almost killed him, on the third day he got word that both Midnight and Desert were dead, every cat that he was close to was dead, this had to end before more body's are out on the field, dead. As Nightclan got to there destination he saw Killer, behind him was his clan as well, they obviously had the same idea in mind and this was going to be a battle that blood will mark the land for seasons to come. "Killer, we don't have to do this, you can just leave this forest in peace and no one will get hurt."

"Now you should know me by now Shadow that is not going to happen, this battle will not end until one of us dies."

"I know and even if I do die Nightclan will still stand strong as it ever had."

"Well then let's see if your word is as good as you say it is."

Shadow turned around to give off one last speech to his clan mates. "I just want all of you to know that I had never seen a more loyal clan then Nightclan, you have all done your best and always stayed loyal, we all came from different paths but in the end we all ended up choosing the same one, if I do die make sure that Sandclan will not over run you, now who want to kick some tail?"

"That's what I am talking about!" That was Nightclaw who shouted up above the crowd, there was a silent then all of Nightclan all shouted and race down to the Traininghollw, the fight had begun.

Shadow was in front of the pack and so was Killer for his clan, both brothers were lock in combat and nothing is going to pull them apart tell one of them dies. Nightclaw founded Demon again and this time he did not had Moonstar to back him up, Claw was lock in combat with Reaper, Darkness was attacking Moofang, Rusty and Snow was not in battle, they made shelter behind the battle with medicine herbs, honey, etc for the wounded.

Killer tried to swipe wildly at Shadow but Shadow was able to avoid his attack, Claw was right on top of Reaper biting his neck, but Reaper threw the tabby warrior off of him and slices at Claw's side. Nightclaw was having a little bit of a trouble with Demon because every blow that he unleash on him, he kind of like's it. Darkness was on top of Moofang and bit his right ear, giving him a split in that ear. Shadow ran right up to Killer after Killer miss him with a swipe and Shadow threw Killer across the field. Claw slowly got up and braces him self for Reaper's next attack which made him go down to a knee. Nightclaw decide to jump on Demon and make his claw dug into his fur, this would normally hurt a lot but to him Demon laugh at the pain then flip back ward making Nightclaw hit the ground. Darkness was fighting really well against Moofang, all the stuff that he had learned form his father he was using in battle and it was helping a lot. Killer fell to the ground hard but right when he saw Shadow charging after him Killer quickly stab Shadow in the gut with his claw. Then when Killer got his claw out he bend his body down and thrust Shadow forward. Shadow hit the ground hard but he was still breathing, and Killer was slowly walking over to him. Claw saw that his leader was on the ground and that Killer was walking over to him so right when he was about to leap to help he got pancake by Reaper. Nightclaw was able to lift Demon just long enough to roll out from underneath him, when Nightclaw got right back up he took a slice of Demon which made the warrior fall to the ground this time there was no smile on his face. Moofang was having a hard time keeping up with the young apprentices Darkness he was more agile, faster, and more of a quick thinker as well. Killer finally reaches Shadow who was still gasping for breath. Killer gave off a slight smile and help Shadow to get up. When Shadow got to his forepaws the fight begins again, and even though that he was already wounded from his previous wounds he was going to fight for tell his heart had stop breathing and he stops breathing. Shadow jump on Killer but right when he did it Killer bend down and right when Shadow hit him Killer thrust his body upwards, making Shadow falling to the ground, but right when Shadow hit the ground he leap at Killer again, this time Killer did not had time to counter attack and both brothers collided with each other and started to roll. When they stop rolling on the ground Killer was on top of Shadow and he quickly made his claw connect with Shadow's neck which made Shadow gave off his battle cry for help, when Killer release his grip after ten seconds the famous Nightclan leader was dead, and he was not coming back to life.

Jut then the battle had stop, every cat all stop what they were doing to see that Shadow was no longer living. Killer stood tall and his head was up high and proud as if he had finally done what he wanted to do all along.

Bloodfang was in a tree watching the whole thing and a tear fell out of her eye as she saw what was once her lover now just another cat who died. Then a swift smell flew there her naturals and she smell Shadow, When she look up she did in fact saw Shadow and all he said was something that he was trying to tell her but never got the chance to. "Bloodfang, we both knew from the start that we could never have each other." Shadow gave her a kiss on her mouth then he faded away to go to the ranks of Starclan.

Claw, Nightclaw, and every other cat in Nightclan all went over to Shadow to share tongues with him for the last time, he fought for his clan tell the end. What happen next really surprise Killer, his own clan mates even shared tongues with Shadow, reaper, Demon, the wounded Moofang, and others got around Shadow.

"What do you think you guys are doing! He was the enemy here! Why are you all praising him!"

Not a single cat herd him, Claw despite from his injured body got up and said. "I don't think that I am as fit to run this clan as well as Shadow did, there by I am here by giving this opportunity to Nightclaw, Shadow's younger brother."

Nightclaw got up and nodded his thanks to Claw and said this to his clan. "I know I am not like my brother in any way, but I do hope that I can run this clan just like he did if not better."

"WHAT! WHAT IS GOING ON HEAR! WE WON THE BATTLE I KILLED SHADOW SO WHY ARE YOU PRAISING HIM!"

Moonstar jump out of his tree and walk over to Killer. "I saw that you won the battle."

"If I won, how come I don't feel as if I won?"

"That's called guilt Killer, even a sick monster like you has one."

"I killed Shadow, I had taken over Nightclan, so what did I do wrong that Shadow did right?"

"Maybe Shadow was nicer to his clan mates and that he did not kill his own."

"You obviously don't know Blackshadow then. He is nothing like the Shadow that you know today."

"Shadow also put his clan before him, you put them after."

"What is going to happen now?"

"That is a good question."

Killer took a look around the bloody battle filed and looks at Moonstar again not with anger or madness in his eyes but with sympathy. "Maybe it is time for a younger generation to apposed before me, maybe I m just getting to old for this." Killer got up and stared Moonstar in the face. "You were one great fighter, and a great leader, I can't wait to see what you do in the future Moonstar." Without saying another word Killer walks into the woods never to be seen again.

Over the next moons life in Nightclan slowly got back to normal, Nightclaw was now Nightstar who has two beautiful kits Yin and Yang, Yin was a white medicine cat who act so much like her mother, Yang was a black he cat who is a strong warrior who acts so much like his father. Since there were two medicine cats and one apprentice healing others became more easily, Claw was a strong and loyal deputy. Darkness and Fear were both coping well with there father death. Darkness was a strong young warrior and Fear was an apprentice as a medicine cat, she decided to heal others, not fight them. Raven went by fine she was use not seeing her mate but every now and then she would always think about him. In Sandclan even though there great and powerful leader had left the forest they mange to stay strong and not let any clan think of them as weak, and every cat in the forest always remember to do one thing and that was to, "Keep watching the Shadows."

Wildcats is a story that you can not put down, once you think you understand the plot to it something new is going to happen. The main part of the story is where two brothers are both at civil war with each other and they will not stop until one of them dies. This book has everything a good reader is looking for, action, drama, romance, suspense and much, much more.

.

Page 91 of 91


End file.
